


An Unlikely Pair

by underwaternature



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Semi-Crack, a joke that spiraled out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaternature/pseuds/underwaternature
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, Zelda could bear to stand Wario for ten minutes.





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 

“Boy, sure is-a hard makin’ conversation, eh?”

Zelda physically felt her eyebrow twitch. And not the good kind.

It had been a quiet day so far in the hotel; well, as quiet as can possibly be that is. The Hylian princess usually spent her time during moments like these in the gazebo out in the “backyard” of the hotel—quite a way’s away, but still within sight.

Of course, that didn’t stop anyone from joining her. Especially not the man right in front of her.

She sighed, placing her cup of tea back down. “I’m sorry to say that I’m not in the mood for talking, Wario,” she simply said.

“What? Can’t a man make some-a small talk?”

“No.”

Wario’s mouth hung agape, astonished. Nonetheless, the chubby man recomposed himself and tried again. “Can’t I try a’least a little? A little lassie like ya could-a use some com’any.”

Zelda looked him in the eye. “Call me ‘lassie’ again and I can assure you you’ll be bedridden for the next week—five days if you’re lucky.”

He could only stare awkwardly as she took another sip from her tea. She wasn’t going to hide the fact that she didn’t particularly enjoy him. Personally, she thought it best to cut straight to the chase. Putting her cup down again, she asked, “So? Why have you come here?”

“I a’ready said! Ya look like-a you needed someone ta talk ta,” he explained plainly. “Y’know, I don’ see ya around da hotel much. Any specific-a reason?”

For some reason, she found herself shrugging. “Nothing specific, I just like watching others interact. It’s nice.” Zelda briefly thought about the time she had to stop Link from eating what shouldn’t be eaten—but that was a story not to be told here nor later. “Besides, they seem to have fun together, and I don’t want to interrupt that. What about you? If I recall correctly, you found a group of your own, didn’t you? ‘The Righters’, as they were called?”

“Uh, yeah, we-a are.” Wario sounded surprised. “Didn’t-a think ya knew ‘bout it.”

_Of course._ She’s not daft.

“We ah still-a group, don’ get me-a wrong,” the glutton continued, resting an arm on the table, “but Da Righ’ers’ve gone ah sep’rate ways since da last time we-a came ta’gether. Pit an’ his-a dragon lassie friend’ve-a been spendin’ a lotta time ta’gether, an’ ev’ryone else’s off-a doin’ their own-a things. So, it’s-a just been me an’ Waluigi hangin’ ‘bout da place.”

Well, he _is_ telling the truth at least. Zelda couldn’t think of a moment in recent days where the angel and Manakete _weren’t_ together, and has she has seen him passing by in the halls with his purple friend on occasion; not that she was gonna admit that aloud. Instead, she merely hummed in understanding.

“I see.” She glanced downward at her cup. Darn, empty. “Things certainly have changed since then, haven’t they?”

“They have, yes, yes,” he agreed, and groaned. “Ahh, I wish we could-a go back ta those days again. I’d never a’mit it ta his face, but-a I miss havin’ that angel ta talk ta. He makes a good-a friend ta have, that one.”

Zelda let a small slip onto her features. “I agree,” she said. Silence lapsed over the two, the sound of the wind rustling the grass and leaves in their ears.

Suddenly, something buzzed in the princess’ pocket and she pulled it out. It was an alarm she had set on her Smash Communicator. Her eyes widened. “Oh, I totally forgot,” she said, pushing her chair out and getting to her feet. “I have a match scheduled in a few minutes. I should head back now.”

“Ooh, ya probably should, lassie.” Her glare made Wario backtrack. “I-I mean, yeah! Ya should run along now la—er, Zelda. Wouldn’t-a want those Hands gettin’ mad at ya, eh?”

“I certainly wouldn’t. Until next time, then.”

“‘Til next-a time!”

Picking up her plate and cup, Zelda exited from the gazebo and began to head back to the hotel. As she did, she was surprised to learn she didn’t feel as annoyed as she had expected mere minutes ago.

How odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Audio, if you’re reading this, i want you to know that i love and abhor the fact that you convinced me to do this


End file.
